Cartas de colores
by kana-asuki
Summary: Un grupo de personas se levantan ese día, como cada semana, a esperar a ese hombre, rezando porque no detenga su bici en su puerta, rezando por recibir una carta de color blanca anunciando el regreso de su amor, UA USXUK Franada Two-shot
1. Chapter 1

He aquí un nuevo proyecto que será un Two—shot al cual aún no le he dado un final, espero que les guste, me inspire en una época de guerra, aunque no explicó en cual.

La verdad cuando escribí esto andaba deprimida y me dije: si estoy deprimida yo, deprimiré al mundo!, ok no, no dije eso, pero lo pensé, no, en realidad no, esta historia salió de mi momento depresivo.

**Desclaimer**: Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen si no a Himaruya que si pusiera romance en su serie yo no estaría escribiendo esto.

_**Aclaración**:__Este Fic está basado en un Universo Alterno, donde todos son humanos, También se encuentran en una época de guerra la cual aún no aclaro._

**Advertencias**: Parejas Hombre x Hombre o mención de ellas.

_**Dedicatoria**:_A mi querida –Inserte un corazoncito aquí- A-chan, mil gracias por corregir mis atrocidades, a mi dulce Hero que lloró cuando se lo mostre, mi dulce Akemi te amo hero~.

* * *

Como cada mañana se levantó a regar las plantas de la entrada.

Esperando en secreto la venida del cartero, mirando como sus demás vecinos hacían lo mismo, con miedo y con esperanza…

Y ahí va él, como verdugo o como ángel, depende de a que haya venido.

Todos inmediatamente dejan de hacer lo que sea que estaban haciendo, mirando fijamente a ese hombre sobre su bicicleta, Rezando porque solo pase y deje las cartas, si es que ahí una; y por todos los cielos y dioses que pueden haber que no estacione su bici en la entrada, porque eso solo significaría una sola cosa…

Todas las miradas emiten la misma emoción, leve e inconscientemente todos miran la casa de color café con verde, recordando la última vez que el cartero detuvo su bicicleta enfrente de una casa.

Aún puede recordar la amarga escena los gritos y lamentos de Feliciano, la mirada triste que por primera vez mostró Lovino, el aire fue tan tenso ese día, el cielo se nubló y por todo el lugar solo se oían los lamentos y sollozos del castaño menor proveniente de Italia.

Y es que la guerra, la maldita guerra estaba apagando el sol en esa gran ciudad.

Regresó su vista una vez más al cartero, pasó por la casa donde vivían los hermanos Vargas, miró con lamento el hogar que carecía de la hermosa melodía que el menor siempre cantaba.

El hombre, el verdugo, el pobre civil con un trabajo que en estos momentos odiaba, dejó una carta donde claramente se podía ver el nombre de quien la escribió "Antonio Fernández Carriedo"

Muchos soltaron un suspiro de alivio, ya sería mucha desgracia para ambos gemelos si el cartero nuevamente hubiera estacionado su bicicleta ahí.

Pero no, la bicicleta siguió en marcha, hasta la casa de un chino, que junto con su hermano esperaban tomados de la mano.

Pero aliviando a ambos asiáticos la bicicleta siguió girando, dos paquetes fueron dejados en su buzón siendo tomados inmediatamente por los de pelo negro con una gran sonrisa.

Y el hombre con cartas siguió su camino, con pesar pero con alegría a la vez.

Pero yo rezaba por no ser el último al que visitara, eso era un mal presagio.

Siguió su camino hasta la casa de unos primos, Tino miraba a su primo que tomaba fuertemente la mano de su hermano, Lukas tenia su siempre rostro serio.

El cartero los miró, y lo que todos temían pasó, detuvo la bicicleta.

El pequeño Emil tomó la mano tanto de Tino como la de su hermano, el cartero antes de entrar a la residencia dejó una carta en el buzón, el Finlandés soltó un suspiro angustiado, se moría por ir y rezar por que el nombre de su amado estuviera escrito ahí.

Lukas miraba serio y apacible al cartero que lentamente y con la angustia en su mirada tomaba una carta de entre su chaqueta.

"_**La carta amarilla"**_

El último suspiro de esperanza murió en cuanto el color de la carta apareció, los ojos de Tino casi estaban cristalinos, ¿Berwald o Mathias? Si pudiera preferiría que no fuera ninguno de los dos.

El más pequeño, aún con su corta edad lo comprendió, uno de sus primos no volvería…

Todos los demás vecinos miraban con pena a la pequeña familia nórdica, esperando saber quien de esa familia ya no volvería.

—Lo siento— fue lo único que dijo el hombre antes de tomar lentamente la mano de Lukas.

Y lo increíble pasó, el hombre de mirada seria e impasible cayó al suelo, con la carta entre sus manos leyéndola lentamente intentando buscar un error, error que no había…

"_Lamentamos informarle que el señor Mathias Densen Del escuadrón APH a muerto en combate, lamentablemente no hemos podido rescatar su cuerpo" _

Arrugó la carta y la boto con fuerza mientras cerraba los puños que al final terminaron estrellados en el suelo junto con los gritos que vanamente intento ahogar en su garganta, pero no podía.

¿Cómo iba a vivir ahora? ¿Qué iba a ser de él sin el idiota de Mathias? Y sobre todo ¿Por qué dolía tanto?

Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus ojos mientras sus puños golpeaban una y otra vez el frio suelo.

El cartero con la pena en sus ojos e igual de choqueado que los demás espectadores siguió con su camino, dejando al Noruego con la amargura y el dolor que esa simple carta le causó.

Tino abrazaba al pequeño niño, sabiendo que en este mundo ya no había alguien que pudiera consolarlo.

Feliciano junto con Lovino, que salió a tomar la carta que le dejaron, miraron la escena con pena, una nueva lágrima recorrió la mejilla del castaño menor mientras tocaba el dije en forma de cruz que colgaba de su cuello.

Y la bicicleta comenzó a andar nuevamente.

Dos mujeres de pelo casi plateado salieron de su casa, una tenia el pelo mas largo y un poco mas rubio y la otra lo tenia corto, detrás de ellas un extravagante joven de pelo rubio las acompañaba deteniéndose frente al buzón viendo al cartero con unos ojos suplicantes, el hombre le respondió con una sonrisa y un pequeño paquete.

El rubio corrió junto a las dos mujeres que iban en camino a la casa de los hermanos asiáticos, el chino salió a recibirlos con el mismo paquete que minutos antes había tomado.

Las dos mujeres sonrieron al instante emocionadas, el peligro, por ese día, había pasado.

Y la rueda siguió girando hasta pasar por la casa de una mujer de pelo castaño, que miraba implorante al señor con cartas, el cual sacó dos paquetes y se los entregó agrandando la felicidad de la solitaria mujer, una niña de pelo rubio corto salió rápidamente, el hombre de traje azul soltó una sonrisa regalándole el mayor regalo que podía darle…

"_**Carta Blanca**_"

Todos los ojos la miraron, mientras la pequeña soltaba lágrimas de la emoción, la castaña la abrazó, pero muy en el fondo la envidiaba.

Todos los presentes podían sentir felicidad por ella, pero a la vez todos desearían tener una carta así en sus manos.

"_Tenemos el honor de anunciarle que el señor Vash Zwingli Del escuadrón APH a cumplido con su servicio al país y se encuentra de regresó a su hogar" _

Las cartas siguieron llegando sin ninguna novedad, solo faltaba su casa y el martirio terminaría.

—Arthur entra a la casa— un acento francés le llamó.

Pero no quitó la vista de la bolsa café que podía contener noticias de ellos.

El cartero dejó una carta y miró con pena al inglés que esperaba fielmente en la entrada.

—Lo siento aún no hay noticias de él—

Francis salió por completo de la casa hasta ponerse a lado de su amigo.

—Ve por tu carta y entremos a la casa—

El repartidor de cartas terminó por hoy su recorrido en esa colonia, los familiares del escuadrón APH.

Francis cerró la puerta lentamente, mirando a su gran amigo sentado en el sofá que daba directo a la chimenea, justo a lado de la mesa que contenía una carta.

"_**La carta Azul"**_

Arthur tomó nuevamente la carta en sus manos leyéndola una y otra vez buscando un error, o una vaga esperanza.

"_Lamento informarles que el señor Alfred F. Jones del escuadrón APH ha desaparecido en acción, su búsqueda se dará por tres semanas antes de darlo por muerto en acción"_

—Arthur, ¿Quieres leer conmigo lo que Matthew me escribió?—

Vanamente intentó animar a su amigo, le dolía verlo así; y de solo pensar que su pequeño podría un día también desaparecer de esa manera lo mataba, sabía como se sentía su amigo, la impotencia de saber que ellos tenían que esperarlos en casa, con las ansias a flor de piel, rezando a aquel ser, el que fuera, que el cartero no se detuviera en sus casas, que no recibieran más que cartas normales, paquetes y con la siempre esperanza de una carta blanca.

Pero el día de hoy se conformaría con saber que su dulce niño estaba vivo.

—"Querido Francis"— comenzó a leer en voz alta— "Lamento no poder escribirte más líneas, pero"— había una pequeña mancha, que pudo jurar era la de una lágrima— "Aún no hay noticias de Alfred"— tragó saliva— "Mathias se sentía impotente ante esto, ya sabes que él comanda el escuadrón, ¿Pueden guardarme un secreto? Berwald esta muy herido, estuvo al borde de la muerte, no se lo digan a Tino"— otra mancha estaba en la carta— "Los mismos que hirieron a Lud…"— más manchas— "Fueron los que lastimaron a Berwald, y también fueron detrás de los que fue Al…"— una gran mancha adornaba la última línea— "Mathias se sentía mal ante esto, desde que Al desapareció lo nombraron Líder, al ver a su casi primo en tal estado salió solo en la misión y…"— Más manchas…

La voz de Francis se cortaba, Arthur lo miraba con gran melancolía, su pequeño Matthew estaba ahí, en esa sangrienta guerra, él con un alma tan pacifista que de solo pensar en lo que veía y vivía les retorcía el estomago.

—"Sabes Francis, sé que no es el momento Oportuno, pero no se si habrá una próxima carta"— las lágrimas comenzaron a agolparse en los ojos del francés— "Cada día los ánimos recaen más, recién recobró la conciencia Berwald y no ha parado de llorar, Roderich no puede mover un brazo, Gilbert sigue dolido por la muerte de Ludwing, Antonio solo sonríe cuando es hora de enviar o recibir correo, Heracles y Sadic no discuten desde que casi muere Gupta y lo enviaron de regreso, Iván cada día se vuelve más sanguinario, pero en las noches llora abrazando el retrato de Yao"— Francis intentaba seguir hablando— "La única noticia buena es que Vash ira de regreso, Lamentablemente esto se debe a que puede perder un ojo debido a una explosión, Toris poco a poco esta perdiendo la cordura"— Francis dejó de hablar para llorar.

Arthur se levantó de su asiento tomando la carta a la vez que abrazaba a su amigo.

—"Francis te amo, ¿Lo sabes?, me hubiera gustado tanto decírtelo en persona, pero no se si habrá una próxima carta, me han asignado a líder de escuadrón, iré en la ultima misión de búsqueda, buscaré a Alfred, los cuerpos de Ludwing y de Mathias así muera en el intento, Por favor pídele disculpas de mi parte a Arthur, no se si podré cumplir mi promesa de volver, Me tengo que ir, Iván me espera junto con Antonio y Gilbert, los demás se quedaran en el campamento, Los amo, no lo olviden, Con amor Matthew"— terminó de leer el inglés con gruesas lágrimas corriendo por sus ojos.

Lo mismo pasaba en diferentes casas, Yao lloraba rogándole a cualquier ser celestial porque resguardara a su prometido Iván, Lovino apretaba con fuerza la carta mientras Feliciano lo miraba en silencio.

Elizabeth lloraba silenciosamente sabiendo que lo que Gilbert escribió era cierto, Roderich estaba tan mal que amablemente Gilbert escribió su carta…

Lukas se encerró en su cuarto a llorar amargamente mientras abrazaba una camisa de Mathias, Tino leía su carta junto con Emil intentando animarlo.

Nada estaba bien, deseaban que esa tonta guerra acabara de una vez.

—Vamos a visitar a Lukas— Habló Arthur con dolor en su voz— Tengo que pedirle perdón, él fue en búsqueda de Al—

Pequeñas gotas saladas cayeron de sus ojos.

Lukas no quiso recibir a nadie, solo lloró por horas en la habitación que un día compartió con ese tonto, con su celular en la mano escuchando una y otra vez el mensaje que antes de partir grabó para él.

"_**Te amo Noru ~, te extrañaré tanto, pero seguiré luchando por ti mi amado Lukas y cuando regrese te obligaré a que nos casemos"…**_

Una y otra vez lo repitió hasta que sus ojos se secaron y la pila del celular acabó.

Una semana pasó, el cartero regresó con su bolsa un poco más vacía y una mirada aún más triste, rápidamente dejó un paquete en las manos de Tino junto con un pequeño avioncito.

Dejó cartas en casi todas las casas exceptuando cuatro, camino lentamente a la casa de la familia Vargas, detuvo su bicicleta.

Lovino temblaba en el marcó de la puerta, con los ojos cerrados, el hombre saco una carta azul, y las lágrimas del castaño desfilaron por su rostro, Feliciano lo abrazó consolándolo dándole esperanzas, esperanzas que él no tuvo.

El cartero movió su bicicleta hasta la casa de los asiáticos, dejó una carta en el buzón y entro al pequeño patio, tomó la mano de Yao y colocó una carta azul en sus manos, Natasha abrazó al chino ocultando sus lágrimas en las ropas del asiático, Kiku miró en silencio tocando el hombro de la ucraniana.

La bicicleta siguió su rumbo a la casa de Elizabeth, le entregó una carta en donde se apreciaba la excelente caligrafía del aristócrata, pero nuevamente una carta azul…

Y por último la casa de los europeos.

Con gran pesar camino rumbo a la puerta, miró a Francis con pena, luego a Arthur.

—Lo siento no lo encontraron…— habló con pesadez entregándole a Arthur una carta amarilla con un borde rojo—"Perdido en Acción"—

Con pena tomo la mano de ambos y lentamente, lo que muchos temían.

"_**Carta Amarilla" **_

Carta amarilla con el nombre de Matthew adentro, con el recuerdo de su pequeño corriendo a su alrededor, con sus ojitos color azul amatista mirando el mundo de otra manera.

—No— gritó Francis al momento de caer al piso— No, Matthew no— Gritó golpeando al piso, mientras que Arthur…

—Lo siento— un hombre con uniforme militar les habló— No podemos seguir con la búsqueda del señor Alfred F. Jones, y de los demás miembros desaparecidos; y de la misma manera dejaremos de buscar los cuerpos de los fallecidos…— dio media vuelta subiendo a un camioneta para partir sin ver la cara de todos los afectados.

* * *

¿Siguen ahí? ¿No se fueron a cortar las venas como yo?

Bueno espero y les haya gustado y me ayuden a terminarlo :D aún no me decido entre un final feliz o uno triste, ¿Qué opinan?

Ya con esto solo me falta terminar el capitulo de Proyecto cultural, y otro One-shot que tengo guardado T.T

_**Porque yo apoyo a:**_

**"**_**Un mundo con un Alfred más salvaje grr~"**_

_**Y:**_

**"**_**A un mundo por un Matthew más grr ~.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Desclaimer**: Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen si no a Himaruya que si pusiera romance en su serie yo no estaría escribiendo esto.

_**Aclaración**__:Este Fic está basado en un Universo Alterno, donde todos son humanos, También se encuentran en una época de guerra la cual aún no aclaro. Por cierto, si pueden escuchar la canción de "Hoy no estas__—kudai" podrían darle un mejor sentido a la letra, n es mi grupo favorito eh de aclarar, pero me pareció, desde la primera vez que la escuche, que era perfecta._

**Advertencias**: Parejas Hombre x Hombre o mención de ellas.

_**Dedicatoria**__:_A mi querida –Inserte un corazoncito aquí- A-chan, mil gracias por corregir mis atrocidades

* * *

_**Hoy no estás, no mirarás el amanecer nunca más a mi lado.**_

_**Hoy no estás, no me miras con amor**_

_**No te abrazas a mis sueños, se te hizo tarde **_

_**Y el dolor me dominó**_

_**Dime por favor ¿Cómo puedo olvidarte?**_

_**Te marchaste con la promesa de volver…**_

_**Y hoy, Hoy no estás.**_

_**Apagaste mi cielo azul **_

_**Sigo viendo mi ventana esperando que regreses… **_

_**Por favor… Por favor te suplico vuelve a mi lado…**_

Simplemente Francis no había parado de llorar, sus ojos estaban rojos, sin vida.

Muchas caras ahí habían perdido el toque de felicidad.

—¡¿Por qué nos hacen esto?—Gritó molesto, extrañando a todos, el italiano menor— No los arrebatan y no tienen la decencia de al menos regresarnos sus cuerpos.

Su hermano lo miró con el mismo dolor, Antonio no estaba para protegerlo, para mimarlo, para sonreír y animar a ambos gemelos.

—Feliciano, cálmate— intentó tranquilizarlo Tino, con su tono maternal, pero, de la misma manera en la que intentó animar a su primo, falló.

—¡Calmarme! ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso enfrente de Francis, de Lukas y enfrente de mí?

Tino retrocedió asustado, Lovino se acercó a su hermano, el finlandés no tenía la culpa.

—Feli, Tino no tiene la culpa— Intentó tocar su hombro para tranquilizarlo, ganándose un manotazo de parte de su hermano.

—No me digas eso, ¿No te importa? Dejarán de buscar a Antonio también y él posiblemente este vivo, tú tienes la esperanza de que vuelva, yo no tengo nada Ludwig está Muerto… ¡Muerto! Y no puedo tener ni su cuerpo, no puedo ir a llorarle a un cementerio si quiera— estalló el italiano tirándose al piso mientras con sus manos cubría su cara soltando lágrimas de dolor.

La lluvia comenzó a caer, empapando a todos los residentes del lugar, que se habían juntado en medio de la calle.

Feliciano lloró, lloró bajo el último recuerdo que vivió con Ludwig.

_**Hoy no estás, aún recuerdo tu sonrisa**_

_**Tu mirada al decir adiós.**_

_**Te fuiste junto con el sol**_

_**Y no volviste para el amanecer…**_

—"_Feliciano antes de partir quiero decirte algo"_

_Un rubio de piel rosácea miraba fijamente a su amigo de años, mientras en su espalda cargaba su mochila de viaje._

—"_Lud ¿Tú También irás a la guerra?— Preguntó el castaño intentando ocultar sus lágrimas._

—"_No llores, prefiero ir yo a que tú lo tengas que hacer, no podría soportar la idea de verte al frente de la batalla"—_

—"_No quiero que vayas, quédate conmigo"— sus lamentos salían tan desesperados desgarrándole el corazón al alemán._

—"_Feliciano"— tomó el rostro del castaño en sus manos haciendo que se miraran fijamente— "Te amo"— _

_Y lo besó, se besaron con una pasión infinita, no hubo tiempo de ser amables, no, se besarían sin dejarse sin aliento, como si no hubiera un mañana, un beso de despedida con una débil y casi insignificante promesa de volver._

—"_Promete que volverás"— Chilló el castaño abrazando fuertemente al rubio._

_La bocina del carro que escoltaba a todos los militares sonó, anunciando que el tiempo de despedida acabó._

—"_Promete que no importa que pase serás fuerte"— habló el alemán, sabiendo que por más que lo quisiera no podía prometer algo que no estaba seguro que podría cumplir._

_**Aunque nunca vuelvas más**_

_**Yo siempre viviré amándote a ti**_

_**Con la esperanza de que esto sea un sueño**_

_**Y cuando despierte corra a tus brazos y te diga**_

_**Cuánto te amo…**_

Lovino abrazó con fuerza a su gemelo intentando que el dolor de su hermano se llevara el suyo.

Escondió su rostro entre el cuello del menor, llorando, lloraba porque no sabía que pasaría, intentaba darse fuerzas, pero ya era tan inútil, saber que pronto el dolor que sentía su hermano sería igual al suyo.

Tino abrazaba a Emil, mientras los ojos de Lukas, ya secos y apagados volvían a soltar pequeñas gotas cristalinas que se escondían entre la lluvia.

Francis abrazaba al pequeño oso que una vez perteneció a su más grande amor, Arthur intentando no llorar tomó a su mejor amigo del brazo y sin decir nada volvió a su casa, para prender la chimenea y tirarse los dos en el sofá a llorar amargamente.

Soltó por fin todo el dolor que desde el día en que la televisión anunció la terrible noticia del inicio de la guerra, una guerra sin sentido, América contra Europa, una lucha sin causa alguna.

Lloró amargamente, como quiso llorar el día que dos cartas llegaron a su casa, la casa que compartía con los gemelos americanos y su tonto mejor amigo francés.

Las cartas con el apellido Jones marcado, la carta de reclutas, la carta que le arrebataría a sus dos seres más preciados, al amor de su vida y a su casi hermano.

—Matthew— gemía con dolor el francés abrazando con todas sus fuerzas al pequeño osezno de peluche— Matthew— y el agua salada corría de sus ojos mientras se hacia bolita en el sillón, abrazando al oso y a sí mismo.

Arthur lo miró con lástima, se levantó y tomó una cobija para abrigar al rubio.

_**Se hizo de noche y la luna no brillo**_

_**Y yo sigo viendo por la ventana**_

_**La lluvia caer **_

_**Y el dolor me dominó.**_

Caminó lentamente por la casa hasta detenerse en la habitación del gemelo mayor de los Jones, como no queriendo la cosa entró, el aroma a colonia estadounidense le golpeó de frente, sus ojos se llenaron de agua. Llegó corriendo rápidamente a la cama del muchacho, su olor seguía impregnado en la almohada.

La abrazó con fuerzas mientras dejaba salir todo su dolor y tristeza, enojado por todas las palabras que no pudo decir, sus sentimientos guardados en lo profundo de su corazón jamás saldrían a la luz, porque amaba a su tonto americano, lo amaba por que era como un sol para él, un sol que hoy se apagó…

_**Sigo aquí mirando la ventana**_

_**Mientras la lluvia cae**_

_**Y en la última gota vi tu cara**_

_**Y comprendí el dolor**_

El sol volvió a iluminar, una nueva mañana, un nuevo día, nuevos despertares y el mismo dolor.

Arthur se levantó con toda la pereza del mundo, bajó a preparar el desayuno, siguió su camino hasta la cocina y prendió el horno, preparándose para aguantar las quejas del francés sobre tocar su lugar sagrado, pero nada de esto ocurrió, la casa estaba en un completo silencio

Con angustia buscó a su amigo en la sala pero esté no estaba ahí, temiendo lo peor corrió a la antigua habitación del gemelo menor, rezando inconscientemente porque el francés no hubiera hecho una locura.

Con cierta nostalgia abrió la puerta, encontrando a Francis sentado en la esquina de la cama, con una fotografía de Matthew en una mano y en la otra esa terrible carta amarilla.

—Mi Matthew no va a volver— comentó mientras las lágrimas corrían rebeldes por sus ojos— Hoy no está…

—Lo sé Francis, lo sé, a mí también me duele…

_**Hoy no estás**_

_**Te perdiste en la mañana**_

_**Robándote un beso de mi alma**_

_**Partiste sin volver.**_

Lukas se levantaba con los rayos del sol, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, sus labios partidos y su piel pálida, era como ver a un zombi, la única diferencia es que él seguía con vida pero al mismo tiempo estaba muerto.

Bajó a la cocina, ya llevaba dos días sin comer ni beber nada, de puro milagro salió de la habitación.

Peter lloró cuál bebé al ser asustado, Tino lo tomó en sus brazos acunándolo, mostrándole el avioncito que Berwald le había mandado, el bebé dejó de llorar abrazando aquel trocito de madera.

Emil miraba toda está escena con cierta melancolía, fijó su mirada en la pobre y descuidada silueta de su hermano mayor, que con cierta ira miraba a Tino, envidiándolo en el fondo, deseando tener la certeza de que su ser querido seguía con vida.

Intentó tomar una taza, pero sus manos no tenían fuerza y sus movimientos eran lentos y torpes que detener la caída de ese pedazo de vidrio fue inútil.

El sonido de la taza al caer retumbo por toda la casa, fue como si los despertaran de un sueño, Emil comenzó a llorar, de pronto el saber que ese tonto danés no iba a volver le causaba un enorme dolor. Tino, por su parte abrazó con más fuerza a Peter, quien gustoso disfrutaba de los mimos de su "mamá"; Luka, por su parte se dio cuenta del dolor que estaba transmitiendo egoístamente, saliendo por fin de su miseria corrió a abrazar al infante, acunándolo en sus brazos como cuando era más pequeño, besando su frente y diciéndole que tenía que ser fuerte, aún cuándo él quería seguir llorando.

Por ese día no pensaron en nada más que estar abrazados, se sentaron en el sillón y duraron horas en esa posición, sin moverse, sin pensar, dejando partir lentamente el recuerdo de Mathias, porque aunque les dolerá aceptarlo él… Él no iba a volver.

_**La luna brillara**_

_**Y aunque nunca vuelvas más**_

_**Yo siempre estaré aquí **_

_**Esperando en secreto tú llegada…**_

Feliciano dormía con la camisa puesta que alguna vez perteneció a ese rubio alemán que tanto quiso, desde su habitación podía escuchar los suaves sollozos que soltaba Lovino, se sintió culpable por como se había comportado hace unos días, pero no pudo contenerse, Lud, su Ludwig no iba a volver, no volvería a probar sus comidas, no volvería a regañarlo por holgazanear, ¿Cómo iba a vivir sin él ahora? Ahora que era dependiente de su estricta forma de ser, ¿Cómo iba a vivir después de ese beso que marcó su despedida?

Más lágrimas corrieron de sus ojos, olisqueó una vez más la camisa, dándose cuenta que poco a poco el olor de él se estaba borrando, y por esa noche lloró con todas sus fuerzas por última vez.

Lovino por su parte intentaba contener su llanto, suficiente era con que Feliciano sufriera, abrazó con más fuerzas el peluche en forma de tomate que Antonio le regaló hace unos años, cerró sus ojos y la blanca y perfecta sonrisa de ese español inundó su mente, prometiéndose ser fuerte por su hermano y por él se dejó llevar por ese grato sueño, en el que Antonio y él volvían a caminar juntos de la mano.

_**Y ahí estás**_

_**Tu rostro en cada gota de dolor**_

_**Tu sonrisa en los rayos del sol**_

_**Ahí estás y yo no te puedo tocar.**_

Todos los habitantes en ese pequeño suburbio tenían una tristeza que los carcomía, Yao seguía llorando en el regazo de Natasha, quien solo por está vez hizo tregua con el asiático, porque en el fondo solo él podía comprender el dolor que apretaba a su alma.

Kiku miraba a su hermano con nostalgia, leyendo una y otra vez la carta que cierto griego escribió, Gupta tomó su mano con suavidad, dedicándole aquella sonrisa que tranquilizaba a cualquiera, per en el fondo sabía que ese hombre de sonrisa pacifica y aire tranquilo sufría más que él.

Feliks junto con la hermana mayor de Iván intentaban vanamente alegrar a todos los presentes, se movían de un lado a otro, cocinando, arreglando cosas, limpiando, haciendo de todo para no dejar que el dolor los invadiera.

Todas las casas estaban llenas de tristeza y melancolía, algunas más que otras, pero si te fijas bien, en este lugar dominando por la tristeza una pequeña niña, que dormía entre los brazos de una castaña, sonreía mientras contra su pecho abrazaba una _carta blanca_.

_**Me fui esperando la mañana**_

_**Mirando el horizonte **_

_**Esperando tu llegada.**_

Los días pasaron, las cartas dejaron de llegar, un rubio vendado de un ojo iluminó, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, aquel lugar sumido en tristeza.

Vash estaba ahí, de la mano de un alto joven de pelo castaño, quien traía vendado su brazo derecho

—Roderich— Gritó Elizabeth llena de felicidad.

Lily corrió a abrazar a su hermano, sin importarle las vendas y heridas que lo cubrían, nada importaba porque su adorado hermano estaba ahora con ella.

Roderich estaba ahí también, portando tres cartas blancas en su mano.

Con la ayuda de Elizabeth caminó hasta Tino, llenando de felicidad a esa familia que apenas se reponía de la muerte de aquel rubio.

Tino tomó la carta mientras lloraba, por fin estaría de regresó, una vez más estarían juntos, y siendo egoísta, según lo creía él, se dejó invadir por la dicha de tener esa carta.

Roderich hizo una mueca de dolor, Feliciano y Lovino se le acercaron para ayudarlo, dándole las cartas sobrantes a Elizabeth para que terminara de repartirlas.

Se acercó a Kiku entregándole una carta, una carta con el nombre de Heracles y Sadiq en el sobre, por último se acercó a Feliks, quien no pudo contener su alegría y comenzó a saltar de felicidad.

Roderich tomó aire y poniéndose de pie solo, habló.

—La guerra… La guerra por fin ha terminado.

El primer rayo de sol comenzó a salir por las nubes.

_**Quizás tú ya no volverás**_

_**Me haré a la idea**_

_**Dejare al sol salir **_

_**Dejando que el viento se lleve **_

_**Esas historias de hojas rotas que quedaron…**_

Más cartas comenzaron a llegar, el cartero siguió su rutina, ahora con una sonrisa, ya no era tan triste detener su bicicleta, su trabaja volvía a tomar sentido.

Bajó sus ojos aprecio el rencuentro de familias, pero sus ojos, agudos como los de un cazador, también apreciaron dolor y envidia; Tal vez las plegarias no habrían sido tan en vano.

Siguió su camino, mirando una última vez aquel lugar, aquel lugar al que en un momento de su vida deseó no ir, pero ahora todo sería diferente.

_**Miré una última vez el cielo**_

_**Las nubes negras se iban**_

_**Y aunque el sol me tocara**_

_**Yo no sentía su calor.**_

Los meses pasaron y en vez de cartas llegaron personas, personas con grandes heridas y muchos vendajes, personas que sin importar el dolor corrieron al encuentro de aquel ser querido.

Pero aquellos corazones partidos miraban todas estás escenas con cierta melancolía, aquellos portadores de cartas amarillas y azules habían matado a sus esperanzas.

El cartero volvió, con cartas en sus manos, tocando las puertas de esas casas que parecía que el sol no tocaba.

Una última carta, una que cerraría el ciclo, llegó.

"_**Una carta negra con bordes dorados"**_

La invitación para conmemorar a los caídos, una carta que te restregaba en la cara una ve más que tu ser querido no iba a volver.

—Al menos tienen la descendía de organizarles algo— comentó Lukas con toda la amargura que dominaba su alma.

Los portadores de aquellas cartas fueron a aquella ceremonia, notando que miles de personas estaban ahí, igual que ellos, de luto, con dolor y odio.

La multitud de gente los separó.

Lukas se acercó al lugar donde la foto de Mathias debería de estar, notando que el lugar vació, su cuerpo se llenó de ira ¡Eso era una falta de respeto! Era como escupirle en la cara y restregarle su dolor.

Antes de que si quiera pudiera darse la vuelta e ir a gritarle una sarta de tonterías a esos oficiales, una mano se ciñó en su cintura, un escalofrió corrió por todo su cuerpo, un cuerpo más alto se apegó al de él, una respiración chocó con su oreja, cerró los ojos intentando no llorar, pero la suave voz lo hizo volver a soltar el llanto.

—Te amo Noru…

_**~.~**_

Feliciano tomaba con fuerza la mano de Lovino, un oficial se le había acercado hace rato para informarle que habían encontrado el cuerpo de uno de los hermanos alemanes, Elizabeth iba detrás de ellos abrazando a Roderich.

Un oficial, de espaldas a ellos, tomaba el retrato de Ludwig en sus manos, estaba apunto de tirarlo al piso cuándo Feliciano corrió a detenerlo, con lágrimas en sus ojos abrazo a aquel hombre.

—Tú… ¿Tú quién eres?—La voz del hombre salía rasposa, con un acento familiar.

—Ludwig estás de nuevo conmigo— Feliciano se abrazó más al hombre.

Esté por una extraña razón se tardo en reaccionar, abrazándolo por acto de reflejo, dejando caer otro porta retrato.

El retrato de Guilbert cayó, rompiéndose el cristal en muchos trocitos.

Una mano tocó el hombro de Lovino, haciéndolo saltar del susto.

—Lovi….

El hombre no pudo terminar de hablar porque Lovino ya lo estaba besando con fuerza.

—Yo también te extrañe mi amado Lovino.

Se separó del castaño, tomando su mano entre las suyas y acercándose a Feliciano que seguía abrazando a aquel oficial.

—Feli, Ludwig perdió la memoria…

Feliciano miró a aquel hombre, que le dedicaba una mirada curiosa y atormentada.

—No importa, yo lo haré recordar.

¿Y Guilbert?—Preguntó Elizabeth con temor.

Él dio su vida salvando a Ludwig y a mí.

El cuerpo ahí, en ese ataúd, no era otro que el de aquel albino, de ojos rojos y sonrisa soberbia.

_**~.~**_

Yao había sido alejado de la multitud por un extraño hombre, llegaron hasta un rincón donde fue empujado con gran fuerza, el extraño hombre tenía la cara cubierta, lo aprisionó contra la pared, Yao intentó resistirse hasta que los labios de ese extraño tocaron los suyos, haciéndolo gemir como hace mucho no lo hacían, se separaron por un momento.

—¿Iván?

_Da~_

Y ambos comenzaron a comerse a besos una vez más.

_**Hoy marcó el reloj el tiempo del adiós.**_

_**Guardare tus besos debajo de la cama**_

_**Y dejaré que la lluvia se lleve el dolor.**_

Francis y Arthur iban tomados de la mano, llegando al lugar donde estaban las fotografías de los Jones-Williams. Grande fue su dolor que no notaron que los portarretratos estaban vacíos; habían prometido no llorar, pero dolía, esto era definitivo el último adiós.

Una señora con un grupo de niños se le acercó a Francis, cada niño le tendió una rosa, él los miró incrédulo hasta que un pequeñito con unos lentes en la mano se puso en frente.

Francis soltó una gota de dolor, eran los lentes de Matthew, el niño acercó su manita a él, dándole los lentes.

—Ese señor fue muy valiente, nos salvo a todos nosotros la vida.

Francis apretó las gafas contra su pecho, llorando una ve más.

—Estos niños eran rehenes, el señor Matthew Jones Williams fue su salvador, lamentablemente una explosión los separo y solo encontramos las gafas— Explicó la señora con cierta melancolía.

—Gracias— Comentó Arthur, tomando a su amigo del brazo y retirándose del lugar.

Caminaron en silencio, mientras pequeñas gotas de lluvia caían sobre ellos, ¿En realidad importaba ahora mojarse? Las lágrimas empapaban su alma desde hace días, unas cuantas gotas de lluvia no harían la diferencia.

Se detuvieron frente a la puerta de su casa, Arthur soltó la mano de Francis.

—Iré al parque a caminar un rato— Anunció Arthur.

Francis agradeció el gesto, tenía ganas de estar solo, solo él y su recuerdo de Matthew.

Miró partir a su fiel amigo, que se perdía entre la lluvia, introdujo la llave en la cerradura, abrió la puerta encontrando la casa en oscuridad.

Entró a la casa, con un dolor en el pecho, encendió la luz y…

—Francis, te extrañe, _gracias por traer mis gafas…_

_**Bajo esa lluvia de dolor**_

_**Y ese cielo gris que mata el amor**_

_**Regó en cada gota un corazón partido**_

_**Se llevó los malos recuerdos **_

_**Y dejo al sol salir.**_

Arthur seguía su camino, sin rumbo fijo y con la mirada perdida, camino hasta aquel sendero donde una vez estuvo apuntó de declararse.

Ese era el sitio favorito de ambos, los recuerdos volaron por su mente.

Aquellas tardes caminando por ese mismo lugar, tomados de la mano, con sonrisas y miradas cómplices.

Llegó a la banca donde siempre se sentaban, vislumbró una silueta, iba a dar la vuelta pero una voz lo detuvo.

—Te estaba esperando, Iggi~

* * *

Bien, Acabé con este two-shot, en serio espero y les haya gustado

Lamento haber hecho que en el capitulo anterior hayan usado sus galletas de animalitos para cortarse las venas, y sobre todo ¡GRACIAS A-CHAN! Que me corrige para no mostrar un asco de historia :D

Y por haber corregido aunque tenia sueño :D

Mil gracias por todo el apoyo que me dan en todas mis historias, que me tardo en actualizar, Mil gracias :D Por cierto, ya han visto el nuevo botoncito para dejar Review, es muy cute :D

_**Porque yo apoyo a:**_

**"**_**Un mundo con un Alfred más salvaje grr~"**_

_**Y:**_

**"**_**A un mundo por un Matthew más grr ~**_


End file.
